Can you ever really Forgive if you can't Forget?
by kira5468
Summary: Naru left...4 years has past and Mai is working with Masako as her assistant. Now Mai and the gang are headed to England to visit a 'paranormal research convention' but will they find more then just fascinating displays and exhibits?
1. Chapter 1

**um hey guys! this is my first fanfic. I do NOT own Ghost Hunt and it's marvelous characters but i do own the plot. So enjoy! :D**

Mai's POV.

"Ok guys, that's it for today! Great job everybody!" said the director. I walked over to Masako

"You were great Masako!" I said, Masako smiled

"Thanks Mai, are you hungry? Let's go get something to eat." she said

" Sure that sounds great, I'm starving!"

Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama, I'm 20 years old. I used to work for Naru a.k.a. Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a. Oliver Davis, as an assistant in Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short; however, 4 years ago my ex-boss turned out to be the famous paranormal researcher and psychic, Oliver Davis. After coming to find his dead brother Eugene Davis, he left back to England. And after my whole-hearted confession, he told me that I was in love with his brother, DEAD brother I might add, and left. After crying for hours on end, I came to realize that I didn't love his brother, and that the most narcissistic, tea-addicted genius was wrong for once! But he was gone and I was pissed at his assumption. That idiot of a scientist broke my heart! The only one who knew and actually could compare to me was Masako, she even helped me get a job. Well, more like offered me a job to work by her as her assistant. We became close like sisters. I still keep contact with everyone from SPR. We all see each other at least once a week or more if we weren't so busy.

Mai's POV.

"I'll have the salad" Masako said to the waiter. We were at a restaurant not far from the studio.

"So Mai, you did very well today on figuring out that spirits feelings, it helped a lot" She said. You see recently Masako has been making me use my powers to help her out with her shows, and that means to be on camera, live O.O

"Oh, your welcome, it was really sad how that women was murdered, but I'm glad she was able to move on." I told her.

"Here you go ladies." the waiter gave us our orders. Of course I noticed the wink he sent my way. I smirked, guys were always trying to flirt with me. It gets annoying sometimes, but then I think '_ha! take that Naru! And you kept making fun of my UN-attractiveness'_ I frowned, remembering my old boss and how he used to rile me up with his insults. Masako notice the change in my mood.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" She asked

"Huh? Of course not, why would I, he's gone. It's been four years, I'm completely over him!" I defended, crossing my arms. Masako just rolled her eyes, she knew I was lying

"Anyways, what did Mr. Kyoshi tell you, it looked important" I said trying to change the subject. Mr. Kyoshi is one of the producers for Masakos' show.

"Oh, he was telling me about a convention in London that he wanted me to visit." she told me.

"Oh! That sounds so cool, are you going to go?" I asked

" I think so, would you like to accompany me?" She asked

"Sure! That would be amazing, thanks Masako!" I said

" I was also thinking of inviting the others to come along, I mean, why not. It is about the paranormal, I think they would be interested." She said.

"Yeah, I bet they would love to come!" I told her. She wiped her mouth with her napkin. We finished and paid our bill.

"Very well then , would you please call the others and tell them about it Mai" she asked me, we were walking down the street headed towards our apartment.

After finding Gene's body and coming back to Tokyo I found out that my apartment building was going to renovate so I had no where to go. Naturally, everyone offered their place for me, but Masako was pretty persistent on having me as her roommate so I ended up living with her. My used-to-be apartment building was finished after a couple of months and I told Masako that I can move back to my place but she refused to let me live and I quote " that hideous, horrendous place they call a living compartment" so I am now living with Masako in our apartment that we pay together. Yea, she insisted on paying herself but I had to refuse that offer, I was not about to let the girl pamper me. No matter how good that sounds, I still have my pride.

"Sure, I'll call them when we get home" I told her we were still walking on the sidewalk, while walking some guys were gawking at Masako and I. We spent the rest of the walk talking and laughing, I have to say, I'm kind of glad that me and Masako finally had a chance to become the friends I've always wanted to be. When we got back to our apartment, I got the phone and started dialing everybody's' phone number. After a few excited screams from Ayako and Monk they both agreed. Yasu and John also agreed to come.

"Hey Masako, when's the convention?" I asked from the kitchen, I was making us some tea.

"It's this coming week, so you should pack enough clothes for about a week n' a half" she told me while I handed her the tea she said a small 'thank you'

"So, we'll be there be there for a week n' a half huh? Hey! You think we can go sightseeing? I always wanted to see 'Big Ben'." I told her, my eye were sparkling with excitement.

"I guess, we will have enough time." she said sipping her tea

"Ok great! I'll go pack right now!" I told her standing from my chair and heading to my room.

OoOoOoOooOOOooooOOooooooO

Masako's POV.

I let out a small laugh as I watched Mai leave the room, excited to go to London. _what are the odds that we would meet Davis-san there? I hope Mai can handle herself if the time came to where she would have to see him again, she denies she's still in love with him but she's a terrible liar. Everyone can see she still has feelings for him. _ I thought as I sipped my tea. Then I heard a crash.

"Mai are you alright?" I asked getting up from my seat and setting down my tea cup.

" Hu? Oh,yea I just fell over my suitcase hehe" she said. I stared at her on the floor, I chuckled, then the room was filled with our laughs. I helped Mai up. she dusted herself off then looked at me, she chuckled and hugged me. My breath hitched,_ she couldn't have read me so easily_ I thought as she pulled away, I looked up at her

" I'll be fine Masako, you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big girl...I'm going to go make some more tea." she said exiting the room, but before she left she said "besides, what are the chances we will see him anyways." my eyes widened, then they slowly went back to normal. _she getting better at reading peoples thoughts, she is truly one amazing girl_ I thought

"THANK YOU!" I heard her say from the kitchen. I chuckled, she was good at this, but we need to set some ground rules as I exited the room."no more reading my mind Mai" I told her . she looked at me and smile " ok fine, I won't anymore" I nodded my head and was going to my room to pack "and Masako before I stop, you should really tell John how you feel" I blushed ferociously, my eyes narrowed "Mai..." I said, her eyes widened. The rest of the house was filled with screams and laughs.

~The next coming week~Japanese Airport~Mai's POV.

"Hey guys!" Monk said spotting Masako and I

"Hey Monk!" I greeted while he took me into a bone crushing hug.

"It's been so long Mai! I've missed you so much!" he said nuzzling my head.

"We saw each other last Friday Monk." I said sweat-dropping ***THWACK*! **Ayako's purse made contact with the back of Monks' head.

"OWWW!" Monk screamed holding his head and releasing me from a near death experience.

"You almost killed her, you stupid Monk!" Ayako said. "I did not! Mai loves my hugs, you old hag." he said with his hands on his hips and his chest out.

"Um, come one guys were gonna miss our flight." I said trying to break up the fight.

We got onto the plane and put our luggage's on top of our seats in the small compartments. I sat next to Masako who sat near the window. Ayako sat next to John, who sat across from Masako and I. Monk and Yasu sat in front of me and Masako, and Yasu sat near the window. Monk was trying to keep his distances from Yasu, who was currently trying to cuddle with Monk, and he was failing miserably. I chuckled at the sight, Ayako was wearing a sleeping mask while John read his bible. I looked over to Masako and gave her a wink and tilted my head towards John. She blushed and frowned at me, she gave 'humph' sound and turned her head away from me. i laughed.

~ few hours later~

Me and Masako were talking about the trip.

"There's going to be a lot of interesting research displays and demonstrations." Masako told me.

"Ooooh! I can't wait, I wonder if Ron Bard is going to be there or Hans Holzer. Ahhh I'm so excited!" I told her. She smile at me.

" I see you were actually focusing on your studies in college, I guess you did grow a brain." she said. I pouted and crossed my arms

" Of course! I wasn't completely stupid you know, I had the capability to be smart" I said, she smirked.

"So you admit you were stupid before" she said holding her sleeve to her mouth. I blushed in embarrassment

"Jeez, you sounded like Na-*cough cough*" I cut off my sentence before I could say the name I had come up for a certain someone who I now loath. Masako looked at me and I can see the sorrow in her eyes

"Mai I'm sor-" I cut her off

"It's fine Masako, like I said before I'm fine" I smiled at her, she gave me a small small, but I knew she didn't believe me, I didn't believe me! "I think we should get some rest, good night Masako" I told her adjusting myself on my chair

"Goodnight Mai, sweet dreams" she said before I fell into a deep sleep and darkness overcame my world.

~Dream~

I stood there in a black abyss. I looked around but found no source of light. I knew what these dreams were, they were my psychic dream. "Hello? is anyone here? come on ~~~Oh psychic beings~~~ what do you have to show me today!" i sang and danced around like some delirious-crazed psycho woman, yet no one answered. "Hello?" I called out again. "_hello"_ some one replied, my breathing increased, I actually didn't expect someone to answer. "um, where are you? I can't see you. " I told them "_help me" _they said. "what's wrong? are you ok? are you hurt? Answer me. Tell me where you are." I said staring into the black nothingness "_help me!"_ it screamed and non-human sound. I covered my ears, the sound was to much. Then it stopped all of a sudden. I uncovered my ears and tried looking around me for something, anything that would indicate life. then i saw a faint light, I tried touching it, when I finally reached it everything around me was turning white and I knew I was waking up from my dream. but before I completely awoke I heard the same voice say "_don't trust them, they killed me! don't trust them!"_

~End of Dream~

I bolted up from my chair and collided with someone's head. I opened my eyes to see that my victim was Masako. she looked mad, hehe I wouldn't blame her. I did knock her on the head with breathed in and out and she looked much more calmer. she looked at me.

"Mai what's wrong?" she asked, her face showed worry

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong just a dream, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I told her. She didn't look satisfied with my answer, but before she could interrogate me any further, Monk told us that the plane was preparing to land and to get ready. After landing, we got up to collect our luggage. Everyone was at the airport, we were making sure everyone had their luggage.

"Ok, so Mai(here!), Masako(present), John(here), Ayako(right here you old man!) and Yasu(I'm here my love!)" Monk shuddered after Yasu's everyone was called for, we headed out of the airport. When we exited the building, we were in awe, well all except Masako(I'm guessing she's been to England before),the place was huge and was crawling with people of different places. After desperately trying to get a cab we succeeded in getting one. We got two, seeing as how we couldn't fit in one little cab. Ayako, Masako and I left in one while Monk, Yasu , and John road in another. I gave John the direction of our hotel beforehand, so that they wouldn't get lost in traffic.

Thankfully I learned English in college, so I'm pretty fluent. Plus, it's required for my job. After all I am Masako's right-hand woman, I need to be able to communicate with Masako's acquaintances when she isn't around.

"Please go to this address." I told the cab driver. He looke at me and I smiled, I saw a hint of blush when he looked at me

"Y-Yes ma'am" he stuttered and started the car and we drove off. A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. I thanked the man and gave him his money, his face was as red as a tomato. Ayako noticed got off the cab and the man insisted on helping us get our bags out of the trunk. Ayako smirked, after the man left, Ayako turned to me.

"We-heh-hell, Mai your quite the catch here aren't you, I saw the way the cab man looked at you." she said smirking, I blushed, then it slowly went away after getting the greatest idea. I smirked.

"Well, they do have good taste, unlike the guys who you think look at you, Ayako." I grinned at Ayako's now pissed off face but before she could blow up, another cab pulled towards the sidewalk of the hotel and out came Yasu hanging onto Monk and John smiling sheepishly. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the entrance. I went over to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Golden Lion,do you have a reservation?" the front desk lady said to me

"Yes" I said.

"Ok, what's your name Miss?" she asked

"Mai Taniyama." I told her.

"Ok, Ms. Taniyama, you have two master-bedrooms, here are your keys, please enjoy your stay at the Golden Lion." she said handing me to keys to our bedrooms.

"Thank you" I said grabbing my stuff and heading towards the gang, who were amazed by the huge lobby.

"Ok guys. Monk, Yasu and John are sharing one room while Ayako, Masako and I are sharing the other." I told them handing the guys their key. I looked down at my watch, "We have about two hours before the convention starts,so should we go get some rest and go to the convention later?" I asked looking up, but the only one I saw was Masako. I sweat-dropped, they all scattered, exploring the hotel..

"Well i'm exhausted, so I think imma go take a nap, you wanna come Masako?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"No thank you, I think I'm going to visit the garden on the roof, I hear it's rather beautiful." she said holding her sleeve to her mouth. I smiled.

"Ok, well can you come wake me up in a half an hour?" I asked. she nodded. "Alright, see ya Masako" I said entering the elevator

~~~~Hotel room~~~~

I entered our room and what I saw blew my mind! The king sized bed was in the middle of the room and was draped with golden and white sheets. it was big enough to fit all three of us, which was convenient because I did not want to sleep on the floor. I dropped my bags and went to investigate the rest of the room. I entered the bathroom, and it was the most amazing bathroom I have ever seen. The bathtub had crown designs on the basis, while the toilet had a design on the rim at the bottom. The sink had hand towels neatly folded, there were mini soaps on the soap holder near the sink. The cabinet next to the sink held body towels(also neatly folded). The floor had a golden rug while the walls where covered with sparkling tiles. I exited the bathroom and headed towards the walk-in-closet, it was big enough to hold even Ayakos' clothes. After admiring the room I started to unpack and decided to take a nap afterwords. After settling in, I jumped on the bed sighing in pleasure. I closed my eyes in content and let the darkness overcome me.

!#$%^&*(DREAM!#$%^&*()

I was standing in the same black abyss before, except this void seemed to hold something familiar. I couldn't describe it, but somehow I felt safe, unlike the last time when that erie voice kept screaming. I paused, _why don't I hear that voice anymore, am I somewhere different?_ I thought as I looked around. Then as I turned I saw the one person I'd never thought I'd see again.

"...Gene" I breathed out, I didn't even know I held in my breath

"Hi Mai" he smiled at me, "How are you doing?" he asked. I stood there dumbfounded. _Wasn't he supposed to have moved on? Why is he here, now, of all times? _I blinked back to reality.

"Uhum, I've been good actually...um what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to have moved on when Na-Oliver brought you back to England?" I said, remembering that "Naru" isn't "naru" anymore he's Oliver Davis.

"Oh, well I came to warn you Mai, you have to be careful, you shouldn't trust the people around you so easily" He said with a serious face that reminded me of Na-Oliv-that bastard.

"Yea, tell me about it, I trust someone and find out he's actually someone else. Trust me I've learned my lesson." I told him crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my right leg. He frowned.

"I see you haven't gotten over that." he said.

" No, I've gotten over that, I just used that as my example." I told him _ what am i saying? ofcourse I haven't gotten over him, he broke my heart and yet when I think of him, my heart aches to see him-gahh! what am I thinking! It's been four years, four fucking years! how pathetic! get yourself together Mai!_ I thought. He smirked.

"Of course, so have you gotten over my dear baby brother?" he asked.

"Like I said, I got over that, **him **included" I said putting the infesis on HIM. he laughed. I pouted _he doesn't believe me! ofcourse he doesn't. I am lying. I still love him, and miss him and I want to see him, but hell would freeze over before I admit that to anyone. _I thought frustrated. _ok change of subject!_

"Anyways, why the warning? what's going on Gene?" he stopped laughing and looked at me with a straight face _gahh that face!_ I thought trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Mai, there are some people that you will meet. I can't tell you when you will meet them or how but you can not trust them. If you do, you will find yourself in deep trouble." he said.

"Wow that's a big help." I said sarcastically. he sighed and slumped his shoulders forward.

"Just trust me on this ok?" he said

"But Gene, didn't **you** tell me **not** to trust anybody?" I said smirking. he pouted and let out an aggravated sigh, I laughed. "Ok Gene I will trust your words." I said, " I should wake up now, I have somewhere to go soon." I told him. He smiled

"Ok I will see you later," he said turning to walk away, " oh Mai can you do me another favor?" he asked, I nodded "Kick my brothers ass for being an idiot when you see him." He said, I was about to question him about the sudden favor but I awoke from my evening slumber.

**So? wat'd u guys think? i would appreciate comments and ideas if you have any. thank you...wow that sounded waaay to formal let me try that one more time... \m/-_-\m/ THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mai's POV.

I awoke from my dream. I sat up and went to the restroom to wash my face '_what did Gene mean by don't trust anyone? and what's going to happen if I do trust people? gahh what the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself. I splashed some water onto my face; I reached for a towel and dried my face. I went to the bedroom again, Masako was coming inside. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Masako, did you come to wake me up?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled; I looked at my watch and found that we only had 30 minutes until the convention started.

"Oh, hey! We should get the others or else were going to be late!" I told her while getting dresseed. I wore black skinny jeans with a plain white spaghetti shirt. I put on my black converse and my leather jacket. I put my hair up with a clip.

"Ok let's go Masako." she nodded and followed behind me. I texted Monk telling him and the others to meet us at the entrance. When we got there Yasu was holding onto Monk's arm while Ayako was yelling at them to be quiet because of Monk's yelling. Poor John was trying to break off the on coming fight between Monk and Ayako. Everybody in the lobby were staring at the odd group.

"Would you guys quit it! You're going to get us kicked out!" I scolded the three, they immediately shut there mouths after my lecture. I sighed.

"OK guys let's get going, I don't want to miss a thing!" I said excitedly, completely forgetting my anger.

The convention center was a couple blocks over, so we decided to walk. Ayako, who was complaining about walking in her new high heels, was walking at a slower pace then the rest of us. While walking, people were either looking at the couple (Monk and Ayako) who looked like they were a married couple with problems, or Masako and I.

I noticed how John scooted closer to Masako when he caught someone 'checking her out'. To make it less suspicious he started a conversation with her. I smirked, I had an idea of what he was trying to do. It was written all over his face, plus, I read his mind. I decided to give the two their privacy, so, I increased my speed to catch up to Yasu.

"Hey Yasu!" I said walking next to him.

"Hey Mai!" he replied. We were walking past a jewelery store and I saw the most amazing necklace ever! It had a heart shapped figure, and was dazzled with diamonds. In the middle it held a smaller heart but the smaller heart was made of red rubies.

"Oh wow that has to be the most amazing necklace I have ever seen!" I told Yasu , stopping to admire the fine jewelery. He walked next to me and took a look for himself, he whistled.

"That's really something." He said. Then he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's a bit expensive but anything for you my love!" He said a little to loudly. I looked at his arm around my shoulder, then looked at him. He had his ' I have a mischevious plan' look. Then I smirked , I caught on to what he was doing.

"Oh, really! thank you so much my loving boyfriend who I've slept with many MANY times!" I said extra loudly, making sure the other guys around the store heard. I looked at their faces and it went to a **'DAMN! she hot! Imma hit that!' **to a ' **aww man!' **look. Yasu and I left the window and continued walking, when we were far away from those guys we started busting out laughing. People around us gave us funny looks but we ignored them and kept on laughing.

"Nice job Mai! I loved how you said you've slept with me many times!" Yasu said holding his stomach. Me, I was on the floor by now holding my stomach.

"HAHA! That was great, I loved the looks on their faces!" I said. Finally after a couple of minutes, we calmed down and I was off the floor. We noticed we lost the others and figured they had left us behind. So we kept walking; another couple minutes and we arrived at the convention center. When we entered the building, we were face-to-face with dozens of displays and exhibits of every famous psychic researcher there was _' I wonder if there's an exhibit of Oliver Davis'_ I thought as Yasu and I skimmed through the place, finally we spotted Monk and Ayako with the people we'd never expect to see.

"Lin? Madoka?" I asked as we approached them, they looked at me with wide eyes, well more like Madoka had huge eyes, Lin's just opened up slightly.

"Mai! Your here!" she said coming over to me and hugging me. I returned the hug and we let go.

"Mai..." Lin said. I guess that was his greeting to me.

"Hey Lin! How are you guys? What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking at them both. Madoka looked at Lin and he just nodded his head.

"Well we're here because Noll has his own exhibit in this convention!" she said. My eyes widened slightly then they went back to my calm face.

"Oh, so I guess that means that Mr. Davis is here right?" I asked. They nodded . They looked at me with careful eyes, probably expecting me to cowar away at the mention of my old boss being here.

"Oh, well good for him, maybe I'll visit his exhibit." I said waving them off and walking away.

Normal POV.

Monk looked at Ayako who looked at Madoka who looked at Lin who stayed staring at Mai who was walking away.

"Who else feels suprised at Mai's reaction to Naru being here?" Yasu asked rasing his hand. They all nodded their heads.

"She acted like Naru was just a piece of crap left on the side of the street." Monk said.

"Well of course she would, that idiot broke her into two pieces and left her." Ayako said remembering Mai crying her eyes out the day Naru left. Mai had told her everything that happened. Ayako being the closest thing Mai had to a mother, let her cry and soothed her.

"Yea, that was a pretty bad day for her." Monk said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Ayako scoffed.

" _'Pretty bad day' _?It was the worst day she could have lived. The man she loved, broke her heart, left her alone, and to top it off, when we got back to Tokyo she was left homeless!" Ayako said. Lin and Madoka both snapped their heads toward the red headed priest.

"What do you mean 'Mai was left homeless'?" Madoka asked.

"Well, when we got back to Tokyo, her apartment building was being renovated so she had no place to go. But Masko insisted she stay with her, so it was all good." Monk said.

"What does Mai work in?" Lin asked, remembering that Mai no longer held her previous job, due to Naru leaving.

"Oh well she works for Masako as her assistant, we've even seen her help out on camera a few times." Yasu said.

"So has she gotten over Noll?" Madoka asked. The three looked at each other and their faces showed sorrow.

"Well she claims she has." Monk started.

"But Mai's a terrible liar." Ayako finished. They all nodded in agreement. They all knew Mai couldn't lie to them, she was incapable.

"I wonder how she'll take it when she finds out." Madoka said. Looking sad as ever. Lin looked distraught as well.

"What do you mean? Find out what?" Ayako asked, looking at the pair. The two looked at each other. Their faces said it all, they weren't going to like this. Knowing that the three care deeply for the young girl, the news will affect her immensely, if not at all. The two turned to the group of three infront of them.

"You see, Noll is engaged." Madoka said carefully as if she could have broken a delicate piece of glass. The three eyes' widened at the news.

"WHAT?" Ayako screamed, some poeple in the convention were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you saying that, that anti-social, narcissistic, rude-ass-boy actually found someone better than my Mai?" Monk yelled. He was outraged and confused. How could someone hurt his Mai like that and find someone new, well he admits that Naru can get any girl he wanted, but shouldn't he feel someone sort of guilt. Doesn't he have a heart. I guess Mai was the only one who saw that he might actually have a heart, but he still rejected her after she saw all his faults and still loved him! I mean Mai wasn't the best looking apple in the tree but she was the sweetest. How could he live with himself, knowing that he broke apart that girl.

Madoka interrupted his thoughts.

"Actually it's an arranged marriage." Madoka said. Everyone's jaw hung open.

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?" they said in unision.

" And Naru actually let it happen?" Yasu asked after gaining his composure.

"Of course not, Noll refused immediately after he heard, but unfortunantely he could not do anything. His parents are forcing him to, they said he needs to find a wife and I quote from his mothers words 'get a life'." Madoka said, sad at how things turned out for his student and his ex-assistant.

"Well who is this chick?" Ayako asked putting her hands on her hips.

"She's the daughter of Englands most famous, well achieved doctors." Lin said. Everyone looked up at him.

"How is she?" Ayako asked.

"Your going to have to juge her yourself." Madoka said, "There's too many words to describe that piece of trash!" she finished. Lin sweat-dropped.

"Is she here as well?" Yasu asked. The two nodded their heads.

"She's here with Noll." Lin said. The three looked at each other.

"Well, we'll just see what happens." Monk said. The others nodded. They all looked at the direction where Mai walked off to. They all sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Masako's POV.

Me and John got seperated from the others _'thank god! Now I won't be bothered by those immature dolts' _ I thought as John and I looked at other displays. Whe we turned a corner, I found myself looking at the famous Oliver Davis. My eyes widened slightly but went back to normal.

"Ah Mr. Davis!" John said looking at the ex-boss we all used to work for.Except he wasn't alone, some girl was hanging onto his arm like a monkey. I instently hated her, not because I still had feelings for him (which I don't) but because I can only see Mai with Naru.

"John, Ms. Hara." He said acknowledging that we were here. The girl had blonde hair and disgusting green eyes. She turned to us, also noticing that we were speaking to Naru.

"Oli, who are these people?" The blonde asked. I wanted to puke at the sound of Naru's nickname. He looked at the blonde clinging to his arm.

"Ms. Buteaux, these are some of my colleges I used to work with in Japan." he said turning to us.

"Ms. Hara, John; this is Ms. Jessica Buteaux." He said motioning his hand to the blonde monkey, yea that's what I'm calling her now. The monkey smiled at us.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, It's nice to meet you." she said pulling her hand out to shake hands with John, which John oblige to. I hated that.

"Hi, I'm John Brown, I'm a priest from Australia. It's nice to meet you Ms. Buteaux." he said shaking her hand. She then turned to me with her hand up. I just simply put my sleeve infront of my mouth, like I'd ever want to touch that _thing_.

"Masako Hara, I'm a medium from Tokyo, Japan." I said. Jessica let her hand fall, after realizing I did not want to shake went back to clinging to Naru's arm. Naru looked quit annoyed '_well, he never really was good with touching'_ I thought.

"So are you guys enjoying the convention?" the monkey asked

"Yes we are thank you. How are you guys enjoying it?" John asked, clearly seeing that I did not want to talk.

"Oh, it's very interesting." she said. Now she and John were having a conversation, while I stared at Naru. He noticed my stare.

"How are you Ms. Hara?" Naru asked me. I can take this chance to get information on the monkey.

"Who is she to you?" I asked in a hushed tone. Making sure that neither John nor the monkey could hear. Naru looked taken back by my sudden question, but he answered nevertheless.

"She is my fiance." he said. Masakos' eyes widened.

"I see." That's all I said, that's all I could say, what I wanted to say was how stupid he was to have picked that ugly baboon over Mai. But instead she turned her attention to the conversation next to them.

"Oh, I don't believe in the paranormal." The monkey said. This caught my eye, I looked at Naru, I was beyond confused. Naru wouldn't marry someone who doesn't believe in his work. I faced Naru.

"Your going to marry someone who does not believe in your work?" I asked. Both John and the monkey heard what I had said.

"It's an arranged marriage, Ms. Hara, I did not choose my future wife." he said with an emotionless face.

"Oh come on Oli, don't be like that, we're going to be happy together!" The monkey said. John's eyes widened at the sudden announcement.

"Oh, you guys should come to the wedding!" the monkey spoke. I detested the idea. Then in the corner of my eye I could see a certain brown-haired girl rounding the corner and coming towards them _'Oh no this is bad'_ I thought, I knew Mai read my mind because right then and there she looked up at me. _'geez Mai you never listen, I told you NOT to read my thoughts'_ Masako sighed at her best friend.

Mai's POV.

After walking and looking at the displays and exhibits, my mind was drifiting to Naru or Oliver._ 'So he's here. huh this was a huge coincedence, what should I do? Maybe I should avoid him...NO! I will not avoid him, I will show him what he missed out on and that I'm perfectly fine without him!'_ I thought. As I rounded the corner I heard Masako's thoughts _'Oh no this is bad'_ I heard her say in her mind, then I looked up at her _'jeez Mai you never listen, I told you NOT to read my thoughts'_ I heard her say. I chuckled nervously, she was going to get pissed at me for that. Then I spotted who she was with, Naru..uhh... Oliver and some chick hanging onto him. I gasped but then gained my composure back _' I'm fine without him!'_ I told myself. I walked up to them, Nar-Oliver looked at me, his eyes widened as he looked at me _ ha! take that bitch, didn't expect me to be this hot now did ya'_ I thought to myself in victory. But my eyes didn't show my excitement.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I found Ron Bard and got his autograph!" I said showing them the paper I am now going to put in my room once we return home.

"Hey Mai, look who we bumped into." John said motioning to N-Oliver.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Davis." I said with as much fake enthusiasim as possible.

"Hello Mai." He said. That voice, I missed it so much. _'This is going to be hard'_ .

**heeeeeyy! guys wat'd ya think of the second chapter? well i enjoyed ur guys' comment and that honestly made me excited to write more! so plz give me ur opinions and others ideas if u want, i don't mind criticizim, i got used to it -_- but anyyywayyys i don't really have a deadline for writing these chapters, so just expect them to, like, pop out or something *~* ok well i will go get started on the next ch. m(-_-)m**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY KITTIES!~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's POV

We all stood there in an awkward silence. The only one who was clueless was the blonde holding onto My...I mean Oliver. Masako and John were looking between me and Naru or the blonde spoke.

"Oli, who is this girl?" the blonde asks. I stared at Oliver with wide eyes. It was hard to keep my composure and then a second later I busted out laughing

"Hahaha! Oli? That sounds like a fuckin' dogs name! Haha! Come here Oli! Where are you boy -whistling-" I said acting as if there was a real dog on the floor. Olive had an irrate mark on his head. Masako was just chuckling behind her sleeve. Before Oliver could comment on my outburst the rest of the old SPR gang came. Monk looked at me while I was holding my stomach from all looked at Oliver with wide eyes then set their eyes on me. All five of them were confused.

"Mai why are you laughing so hard, everyone in this building can hear you." Ayako said. I just chuckled and wiped a tear from eye. I sighed from relief of the good laugh I just had .

"And just who are you to make fun of the nickname I give my future husband?" the blonde asked, everybody's breath hitched except mine. _I won't show anyone my sadness_ I thought as I stared at the blonde, then I turned to face Oliver.

"You guys are getting married?" I asked, I can feel everyone's eyes on me and Oliver_ their probably wondering why I'm so calm heh..._ I thought

"Yes, and you are?" the blonde asked, I looked at her

"You know, it's impolite to ask another's name before giving your own." I said smirking, she frowned and blushed with embarrassment. Yasu, Monk and Ayako were all chuckling at my comment. Lin, Madoka and Masako were just smirking._ huh? did I just see N-Oliver smirk at me?_ I thought while I kept an eye on Oliver.

"Uhm, my name is Jessica Buteax." she said, I just chuckled and covered my mouth trying to hold back my laughter. She just looked at me with irritated and confused eyes.

"So your last name is Buttox..." I said holding my laugh while Yasu and Monk burst out into a laughing fit. Soon after Madoka joined , then with them laughing I couldn't hold it in anymore and let my laughter out. I could see poor John trying not to laugh at my comment along with Masako and Ayako. Lin just coughed, but I could clearly see a small smirk at the edge of his lips. I saw Jessica blush, she looked pissed.

"It's pernounced Buteax, it's French." she said with pride. That, however, caused the rest of us to laugh even harder, then the natural party-pooper let out a deep and loud cough, some may have thought he was trying to get us to stop laughing but, just like Lin, he coughed to stop his laughter from coming out. Then we all calmed down and I looked at Jessica and smiled.

"I'm Mai Taniyama, it's nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand, she looked a it with disgust. I coughed and pulled my hand back.

"So you guys are getting married." I said it more as a statement. I then did the unexpected and went up to Jessica and hugged her, everyone was beyond confused. I pulled back and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry." I said as if one of her loved one's has just passed away, she looked confused and Oliver looked pissed off while the others laughed...and when I mean everyone, I mean EVERYONE even Lin was laughing. I had a huge grin on my face ater seeing Oliver's face._ 'haha you deserved that you bastard'_. I thought, I let go of Jessica and turned to Oliver.

"So I heard you had an exhibit here." I said, He looked straight into my eyes '_probably trying to 'read' me'_ I thought

"Yes that is correct." he said, I huffed in irritation.

"Well are you going to show me or are you just going to stand there like a dumbass?" I asked walking past him, he was shocked at what I just said, I guess he didn't expect that. But he gained his composure and followed me, everyone else looked astonished but follwed us. When we got there I was imppressed by the data provided.

"Well I'm imppressed Mr. Davis all these thesis and such are quite amazing." I said while I read one of his thesis, he was standing right next to me and the blonde bitch was right next to him clinging to his arm. He scoffed.

"Honestly Mai have you forgotten who I am, or did your intelligence plunder to the depths of dumb even more?" he asked, I also scoffed at his comment.

"I will have you know that I finished college pretty early for someone my age." I said putting my hands on my hip and looking away. He just smirked, he was going to say something when the announcer announced that the convention was ending. We all headed towards the exit. It was only 6 p.m. and Monk didn't want the old gang to split up again, he then sugested that we all go to a karaoke bar and catch up with one another. Everyone agreed except Oliver, Lin and I. Of course majority rules so we arrived at a cool karaoke bar. It wasn't big but it wasn't too small either. The group sat at a round table, we all didn't fit so I offered to sit on the stool at the bar near them. I wasn't far either, so I was included in the conversation, the order was: me (at the end on a stool), Oliver, Jessica, Lin, Madoka, Ayako, Masako, John, Monk, and Yasu.

"So how do you know Mai, Oli?" Jessica asked, everyone's eyes fell on the three of us.

"She was my assistant." Oliver replied. I breathed out the air I had no recollection of holding._ 'hmm I wonder why I was hoping he would say something else'_ I thought, then I noticed someone take a seat next to me.

"Hey babe, I noticed you sitting here all by yourself, and I was wondering if you'd like some company." he said, everyone was now staring at the guy next to me, I had an irritated look on my face. I turned to him.

"huh? Oh were you talking to me? Sorry I don't speak stupid." I said, he looked taken back but laughed it out. It didn't go unnoticed that Oliver smirked at my comment.

"haha your really funny, so can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"No." I said I turned back to my friends who were now observing our little conversation. Everyone was smirking at our conversation...except Jessica and Oliver. Jessica looked like she didn't care and Oliver looked...mad?

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"No." I said once again, hopefully he would get it. But he didn't unfortunately. I saw Oliver's jaw clench.

"You know you look like a girl who has beautiful voice, why don't you go sing me a song?" he said, I sighed, this guy was way to annoying. he couldn't take the hint that I'M NOT INTERESTED! but then I had a brilliant idea. I turned to him and smiled.

"Ok! you want me to sing you a song? Just wait right here."I said pinching his cheek. Everyone was struck with confusion. I went up to the DJ and requested my song.

I walked up onto the stage, the gang where looking at me with curious eyes. I smirked their way, then the music started.

(song:Take a Hint Artist: Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies...Backround music/singers are in _lined italics._ Mai singing is _ italics)_

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

The guy was just starting to get it, he was feeling uncomfortable. I was dancing around him and reffered to him with most of my moves. Some of the guys were smirking while some where astonished by my singing. Jessica looked envious and Oliver's eyes didn't leave me.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get_

_So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested_

_It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes and_

_You'll be gone_

_One_

_Get your hands off my—_

_Two._

_Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Three._

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…. _

After the song finished I got a huge applause and a few wolf whislting from a few other guys. I smiled._ that was fun!_ I thought as I noticed the flirt wasn't in the bar anymore. I went back to my seat.

"Mai that was awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Monk said coming up to me. I laughed.

"I had to sing to get that flirt off my back, God! he had an attention span of a fuckin' fly!" I said throwing my hands in the air to show my irritation. Yasu came up to us laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face? That was truly genius Mai!" he said, I looked over at the table and saw Oliver smirking and a disturbed Jessica right next to him.

Jessica's POV

'_is My Oli smirking? And at that bitch no less! Who the hell does she think she is, trying to look all cool?'_ I thought as I looked at my Oli look at the girl named Mai.

Naru's POV.

'_wow Mai, that was impressive and she looked so hot while -cough- I mean...Ugh I shouldn't be thinking of this kind of stuff!' _I thought as I stared at Mai._ 'she's even more beautiful than I remember, ugh but I can't! she loves Gene and besides I'm being forced to marry this blonde idiot, what in the world were my parents thinking?' _I thought remembering my miserable engagment to the woman right next to me.

'_**Noll! I knew you loved her! haahaa Gene=uno Noll= zero! well what are you doing go after her! you can't let the engagment stop you from being happy!**_ I heard Gene say in my head.

_'Gene! shut up already your giving me a headache, and besides, She doesn't love me remember. She loves you and I can't go against Mother and Father's words.'_ I said/thought back.

_**'Thats not true, she loves YOU, you idiot! And you can't just give up, you love her don't you?**_ he said right back. My eyes widened. Do I love her, should I even try to be with her?

Mai's POV

It was late and everyone was departing. That's when I realized something important.

"Shit! Oh guys I forgot to give Na-Oliver something!" I said running back to Oliver, Jessica, Lin and Madoka. They were walking the opposite direction and they hadn't gone that far, so the others could see us.

"Hey Naru!" I said, he turned around suprised that I called his old nickname, but he didn't expect what was coming for him.

I kneed him in his stomach and punched him the face. He was now on the floor groaning from the pain I had just caused. Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were hung open. Naru got up and he did not look happy.

"What the hell Mai!" he yelled, me being happy that I kicked my ex-boss's ass made me smirk. Then I turned around and started walking but I looked over my shoulder and said the one thing that suprised Oliver

"It was a favor from your brother." I said waving my hand and walking back to my group. As expected Naru's eyes were wide.

**Woo! i finished this chapter, i gotta say, i luved this one cuz it was so fucking hilarious! and yes im the type of gurl to laugh at her own jokes -_-**

**anyways i really loved the reviews and comments! i was so touched -sniff- :') anyways plz review this chapter, por favor! please! Onegai-shimasu! i really want to know if this made u guys laugh or not. so i guess thats all i gots to say! and happy birthday! to whoevers birthday it is...omg if it is someones birthday u guys gotta comment n tell me cuz it wud just blow my mind! lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMFG! i am soooooooo soooooo sorry guys. i meant to publish this earlier but i had CASHEE exams and i moved to another house and the internet was out and it was a really hectic few weeks. i am terribly sorry guys, i too hate when authors dont publish their stories sooner. BUUUUT luckily, because im so smart O-O i finished CASHEE early n wrote in my notebook. therefore, finishing 2! chapters because i feel really bad about making u guys wait. so please oh please REVIEW! i wanna know how my stories is going so far!**

Mai's POV.

Ayako, Masako, and I were laying down next to each other on our bed just talking about random things, until one subject came up.

"So Mai, you sure did handle seeing Naru again pretty well." Ayako stated

"Yea, well, I did tell you guys that I got over him." I said.

"You know Mai, it's a sin to lie." Ayako said to me.

"Well, I'm not religious." I retorted

"But your not one to lie." She said

"I'm different now." I said, Ayako and Masako just stayed silent, then Masako spoke.

"I enjoyed that song you did yesterday night." Masako said trying to ease the tension.

"Yea Mai! That was amazing, and did you guys see the look on Naru's face when he saw you with that guy? It was priceless!" Ayako said throwing her hands in the air. I laughed

"Yes, it did seem that Naru was jealous." Masako said. I knew she was watching me from the corner of her eye.

"Ha! I highly doubt that." I said trying to not think about my ex-boss. Before Ayako and Masako could speak, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Mai! Hey it's Madoka, how are you?" Madoka answered.

"Oh, hey Madoka! I'm fine thanks, how about you?" I asked. I could hear shuffling in the backround.

"Actually not so good." she answered.

"Huh? Why What wrong? Did you and Lin have a fight?" I asked with a little teasing at the end.

"No! It's just Lin, Naru and I are working on a case that we recieved this morning, but we're stumped . I was wondering if you and the others would like to help?" She said. My eyes widened, did they really need our help?

"Did Oliver ask you to ask us?" I asked. Saying Oliver's name caught both Ayako and Masako's attention.

"Ummm, well not really..but I know he would love your help with this case!" She said. I could still hear shuffling in the backround.

"Well if he doesn't want us there then I can't help but to decline." I told her

"But Mai he does want you there!" She said, I sighed. Then I heard Naru's voice in the backround.

"Madoka, what are you doing in the closest?" I heard him say.

"Uhhh nothing! Just using the phone!"Madoka said. I sweat-dropped, she was in the closet?

"Who are you talking to?" Oliver asked.

"Ummm no one...I mean my neighbors gardener, I heard he's really good." She said stumbling over her words.

"Oh really? Then let me talk to him then." He said.

"Uhh Noll no-wait!" I heard struggling noises.

"Hello? Who is this?" Oliver asked, I panicked. What was I supposed to do.

"Uh, hi...this is ummm Pablo the gardener." I said making my voice sound like a man.

"...Mai, that is the worst immitation of a man that I have ever heard." he said, I pouted. I thought it was pretty good!

"Yea well it sounds manlier than your voice!" I said, I heard him growl in anger. I smirked.

"Ok, now why are you disrupting our work?" he said. I scoffed.

"Excuse me, but she called **me**." I said putting the emphasize on 'me'.

"Why did you call Mai in the middle of our case Madoka" I heard him say.

"Well I was asking her if she wanted to help us out on this case." She said in the backround.

"We don't need a stupid person on this case." he said. I gasped, what an asshole!

"Well too bad because I just accepted!" I told him. _What was I doing? I'm letting him get to me...Oh well might as well have fun with this_.

"Madoka what's the address?" I asked

"The ancient Graham Mansion!" I heard her yell. I smirked, Madoka is probably suffering from Oliver's 'killer' glare.

"Well then, I'll see you there Naru." I said snapping my phone shut. I turned around to see Ayako and Masako looking at me with curious eyes. I grinned.

"Ok guys let's go, we were invited to go on a case." I said, while I went over to the closet pulling out some baggy capris and a half cut shirt that had a smiley face smacked down in the middle of the shirt. The shirt showed half my stomach, usually people thought it was scandalous, but they can go fuck themselves 'cuz I feel comfy! I went to the bathroom and curled my hair, which was a little past my shoulders and put on my makeup. Next, I went back to the closet, pulled out my converse and slipped them on my feet. I looked back at Ayako and Masako and they were already dressed and waiting for me at the door. I locked our room and we procceded to walk to the lobby, while walking I made sure to tell the guys about the recent invite to a case.

"So Mai, did Naru invite you?"Ayako asked smirking my way. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Madoka did, but then Oliver caught her, then he told me not to come, then I got pissed and said we were going, so yea that's about it."I said. We made it to the lobby to find the guys there, how they got there so fast...I've got no clue. It's probably a guys ability to dress really fast and not give a damn about how they look. We went outside and hollered two cabs over, I told John the name of the place we were headed to and now we were on our way. This vacation was going to be a long one.

**OOOOKKKK! i know that was a lil short but bare with me, i will continue no matter wat! ok next ch. coming up soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ! yes i know im desperate .**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai's POV

When we arrived at the mansion we were awestruck. The place was HUGE! It was a two-story house with a victorian styled frame. It was a light beige color and didn't have much of extra land around it. I regained my stature and began walking to the door. I knocked the beautiful flowered shapped knocker. We waited a couple of minutes until Madoka came and opened the door for us.

"Hey guys!" She yelled hugging me and everyone in back of me. I whistled at the view, you could see two sets of stairs on each side of the entrance. In the middle seems to lead to another hallway. The stairs go up to the second floor, each stair case meeting at the top floor, probably to keep anyone from falling, but as I walked towards the stairs I felt an uneasy feeling befalling me, it felt as if gravity was pushing down on me, but as quick as it appeared it vanished, like nothing. I turned around to see if the others felt it too but they didn't seem to have noticed, not even Masako looked out of place. I decided to ignore the odd event for now. As I made my way up the stairs I bumped into Oliver who was holding a folder and it just so happens that he decides to be Mr. Butterfingers and let his papers fall everywhere...I mean it was half my fault but come on! Naru being clumsy HELL NO!

"Watch where your going next time Mai." He said, I rolled my eyes and 'helped' him pick up his papers. I mostly picked it up, so it shouldn't count as helping him :(

"Well I wasn't the one reading and not looking ahead." I retorted. He just glared at me, and I glared back. My glare growing intense by every second passing by. I was so focused on Naru and our staring contest that I didn't notice our audience, keeping still as if we were to explode if they moved even an inch.

"Well! Why don't we go to base and I'll explain the case!" Madoka said grabbing mine and Naru's arm and dragging us down the hallway. While being dragged I noticed all the old paintings on the walls, then I spotted a familiar blonde coming our way, I smirked, I decided to have some more fun with my little toy.

"Hey! WAZZUP Buttox!" I said waving my hand in one swift movement over my head. I saw Madoka stiffle a laugh and Oliver smirking but quickly frowned after catching me catching him. Jessica looked pissed off but clenched her teeth and smiled.

"Like I said, it's pernounced Butéax." She said grinding her teeth together.

"You know if you keep grinding your teeth like that, your going to have to get denchers." I said wagging my finger. She gasped and put her hand to her teeth. She turned to Oliver and faked a smile.

"What is she doing here Oli?"She asked.

"Oh! over here needs our help to solving this case."I said patting Naru's back extra hard. He almost fell over but stood his ground against my 'attacks', he coughed.

"Actually I don't need yours or anyone else's help on this case." he said, I scoffed.

"my ass..." I said quietly but I knew he heard me...how? Because he shot a glare towards me and I just smiled.

"So why don't we go and get you briefed for this case, shall we."Madoka said. We continued walking and came to a brown double-door, probably leading to a study or library. When we entered it turned out being a huge library. It had 5 large colums filled with books.

"Woah..." I said letting my eyes travel everywhere. Then I spotted a familiar chinese man.

"Yo! what's up Lin." I said walking over to him. He just looked up at me and continued his work._ Ah feels like old times!_

**okokok i know its super duper short. but give me some more time guys, i need to work on the case a little more before going all out. ok thanks guys review por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! guys heeeey well i just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and special thanx to:**

**-Chrysanthia-Sunshine **

**-xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**-Jaz-147 **

**-Jade Starlight **

**-Neko-chan1131 **

**-Mimi**

**'cuz u guys reviewed more than once, and have said so many nice things 'bout my story n i want to let u guys know that i really appreciate it. ahhh if i cud i wud hug each of u guys to death! anyways! thanks again for reading and reviewing n i hope this ch. is really funny and awesome.**

Mai's POV

"So what's this whole case about?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa near the computer and its' techy devices. I felt uncomfortable on that couch but the other couches are being occupied by my acquantances. I shifted on the the seat trying to get in a more appropriate and comfortable spot. Madoka looked at me and started to speak.

"Well the owner of this mansion came to us this morning explaining the paranormal occurrences that were happening here." She said

"So what are the things that happen here?" Ayako asked.

"He told us that the air would go cold even when the a/c is not on and or the weather outside is warm and such." she began.

"Vases being pushed off their tables or stools, he said he would often feel someone or something watching him, the lights would flicker on and off. He said he believed they were just mild technical difficulties, however, he finally realized it was something else when he started hearing a woman's voice screaming at him or at someone else asking why 'he' left her or why 'he' broke her." she said

Everyone had their thinking face , excluding me and Jessica. I had an irritable face on, because of how uncomfortable I was and how difficult it was just to get comfortable. Jessica had a stupid look on her face. Not surprising. After minutes of trying to get comfortable, I broke.

"Argghh!" I screamed, everyone looked at me.

"What's wrong Mai?" Madoka asked.

"I can't get comfortable..." I said with a straight and serious face. Everyone went silent, then they busted out on the floor laughing; except Jessica, Lin and Naru.

"Whaaaat? I can't! This stupid chair is being ridiculously hard! I can't get my butt to cooperate with this piece of furniture!" I said, arching my back on the chair armrest and letting my hands go above my head. This, however, made everyone laugh even harder. I could even see Lin and Naru smirking. I didn't get why they were laughing! Is it my fault my butt needs proper cushioning? I finally decided to just sit on the floor between Naru and Monk's feet. I was criss-crossed and had my thinking face on. So I decided to speak my thoughts and ideas.

"So we're either working with a woman or a man with very high pitched voice and sounds like a woman." I said tilting my head up and putting my finger on my chin. I could practically feel Naru's eye rolling.

"It's obvious we are working with a woman Mai, why else would she be screaming about a guy?" Naru said with his irritated face on.

"Well the very-high-pitched-lady-sounding-man could be gay for all we know, dear Narcissist." I said tilting my my head to my right to see Naru's face.

"I highly doubt any of that Mai." Naru said.

"But it is possible, is it not?" I retorted."There is always a one-in-a-million chance that whoever we think this ghost is, may not be who we have figured. THEREFORE! (**insert: pointing finger in the air**) we should not rule out any idea of who this ghost is, until proven that there is no way in hell that they are them." I finished, folding my arms on my chest. Naru looked at me a little shocked at my conclusion.

"Hmm she has a point Naru." Monk said. Naru sighed and put his index and thumb fingers on his nose.

"I guess we will have to go forth with your logic Mai." Naru said eying me. I smirked up at him. _Ha! I win!_ After that he started to give orders. Ayako and Masako were to go around the house and see if they can sense any spirit. Monk and John had to go take room temperatures, while Yasu and Madoka were ordered to go into town and see if they can dig up any rumors about the house from the locals. I was left with Jessica and Lin.

"Uhh what about me Oliver?" I asked, he swiveled his chair to look at me.

"Mai, please choose one name, it is very difficult to keep up with all the nicknames going around." He said smirking. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll go with Naru, you happy now? Now give me a god damn job to do, I'm gonna die of boredom with you people." I said, throwing my hands in the air for dramatic affect. Naru just rolled his eyes and swiveled back into his original position.

"Go get me tea." He said.

"Ofcourse." I said but was stopped when Jessica spoke.

"Oh, I can get you your tea Oli!" Jessica said clapping her hand together. I just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you but no thank you Ms. Buteaux, I prefer Mai actually doing something then to just sit around." Naru said not looking her way.

I just smirked. I exited the door, but not without noticing the glare Jessica threw my way, I just smiled at her. I could hear her thoughts...it was not a sanitary thought. I had to keep myself from laughing from all the thoughtful insults she was giving me. Even if I could read people's minds...no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read Naru's thoughts, I figured it was because of his immense amount of PK that was blocking me. Not that I cared what he thought of me...but still it is odd. I made my way to the kitchen. It was a big beautiful space. It had marble counters and the stove was a sparkly silver, you could practically hear angels singing 'hallelujah'. There was two ovens and a counter in the middle of the room, it had a sink and there was three stool on the opposite side of it. most likely for people who enjoyed eating in the kitchen. On the other side of the room was the refrigerator and cabinets, made from the finest wood I have ever seen. I finally fell out of my gaze and began to prepare the tea. While doing so I noticed the temperature dropping. I felt someone behind me but I was frozen at my spot. After what seemed like forever, I was able to move my body. When I turned around I saw a beautiful woman, maybe 20 to her mid 30's, she had golden hair that went to her back and crystal blue eyes that could capture you. She wore a light blue summer dress that went up to her knees. _well that rules out a gay man with a really squeaky voice _I thought as I was too caught up in her appearance that I didn't notice her moving forward. I heard clattering noises from the drawer next to me. I became aware of the situation, the knifes from the drawer were now floating. I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"MAI!" Naru yelled. the knifes came flying at me. I grabbed a serving tray (probably one of the maids or butlers) and shielded myself. After the knifes hit the tray, I booked it and ran for my life! I grabbed Naru's hand in the process and we both ran upstairs. The ghost lady was following close behind. The vases in the hallway were now flying at us. We ducked and rolled, I had a huge 'Mission Impossible' moment. We finally got to the room, and closed it shut behind us. Everyone was there, I was breathing hard and my hair was all over my face. I slid down, my back against the door and put my hands on my head and let out a big sigh of relief.

"Woah, what happened to you guys?" Monk asked.

"It seems the ghost decided to attack Mai, not surprising." Naru said releasing my hand (which we were still holding when we came in) and walking over to the computers.

"Hey!" I protested. I felt disappointment at the absence of his warm hand. Naru was looking at the computer.

"I can't see what this ghost looks like, Mai, did you get a good look at the person?" Naru asked turning to me.

"Well, I can tell you we can rule out very-high-pitched-lady-sounding-gay man out of our suspects list. 'Cuz it's a woman, and no homo guys but she was HOT!" I said, everyone looked at me like I was an alien.

"What? It's true." I mumbled and went to go sit on the couch.

"So what'd you guys dig up while in town?" I asked Yasu ad Madoka

"I honestly can't tell you much, but there was an interesting rumor about this house. They said a beautiful woman used to live in this area. The man who lived here a years ago, was the wealthiest in town. It seemed she was a gold digger, and she decided to go after the guy. The story goes, that when she was trying to get him to marry her, he had rejected her because he had fallen in love with a peasant. Though they had gone out with each other, he ended up marrying the peasant and leaving her. Her death was accidental, they said she hit her head on a coffee table in this house when she came to confront the wealthy man. We got no names of any of these people." Yasu said.

"And you said you didn't have much, I think that would suffice as alot of info." I told him, he just grinned. He came over and put his arm around me.

"Now's not the time to be flirting with me Mai, giving me compliments and special looks tsk tsk we are in public, try keeping it on the down-low" Yasu said winking at me. I saw Naru look irritated. I just rolled my eyes and gave him a fake smile.

"Ofcourse, I just got carried away by your amazing brain and 'looks'" I told him.

"It's fine really, all you had to do was ask me out to dinner, plain and simple. No need to make it obvious Mai, we all know you can't resist this." Yasu said pointing his thumb at others snickered, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Whatever." I said and detached his arm from my shoulder.

"So where do we go from here?" Ayako asked

"Well I got a call earlier, the owner of this house' son is coming over to check how everything is. For now let's keep trying to figure out who this woman is." Naru said, turning and returning to his chair. And just like that the day was over.

**Heeyy guys, I know it was short but i barely got through with it, sooooo soooo sorry though. I planned on getting this out sooner, but my sister hogs my laptop -_- for 'school' but we all know she's just on facebook. anyways! please please review! I need some inspiring comments or ideas. I also wanted to say this for a while. I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO ANY PERSON WHO'S A BLONDE WITH GREEN EYES AND HAS THE NAME JESSICA. I just picked random traits for my Jessica Buteaux character. And if u have the last name Buteaux then...I'm really sorry . ok wat else. after reading this ch. i also don't want to offend any gay people. If u do get offended, i am sorry i mean no personal intention. I actually have a gay friend. who is awesome! anyways! I will get started on my next ch. so be tuned in for it. ALSO! wud anyone like to make a lemon for this story...i kinda want to have one, but im too chicken to actually do it. So if anyone is willing to do it for me I wud be sooo grateful. Just message me and i'll get back to ya. OK every1! thanks for reading. Umm be safe, don't text n drive. don't kill people n umm HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!...whoever u are. ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Mai's POV

It was 9:00 am and it was bright and sunny outside, I was walking down the hallway going to get Mr. Almighty his precious tea when I came upon an open door. Now I would be lying if I said that didn't interest me, so I peaked through and found heaven! It was a GAME ROOM! A big flat screen t.v. hooked up to the latest gaming equipment, I saw that there was a bar on the far side of the room, bean bags on the floor and what really caught my sight was...the...DISCO BALL! I squealed so loud like a fangirl meeting her favorite boy band. I was so caught up by the room I didn't notice that everyone came up behind me.

"What's wrong Mai?" a frantic Monk said behind me

"...Oh no.." Masako said, looking at the room, she knew how I got when I see video games, drinks and disco balls in one place.

"Mai get back to work." Naru said

"But..but I wanna play" I said acting like a child, I had big googily eyes and I was pouting.

"N-no we have to get back to this investigation." Naru said trying to keep himself composed after seeing me act like this.

"Come on Mai, after this case we'll take you to an arcade." Monk said trying to reason with me, but instead of listening I started to walk towards the T.V.

"Ugh come on Mai" Monk said holding me back and trying to drag me away from the room, I was resisting his intentions to get me out of the room.

"B-but it's so shiny and it's big and, and there's drinks right over there Monk. How can you resist this temptation!" I said struggling to get out of his grip. He just rolled his eyes. Then we heard a chuckle from behind the group, we paused what we were doing and turned. We saw a guy around 20 or something with blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a black suit and some very fancy shoes.

"You must be the son of Mr. Turner." Naru said looking at the man.

"Ah yes, my name is Alfred Turner, you must be Oliver Davis I presume." the man, Alfred, said shaking Naru's hand.

"Yes, that's me." Naru replied, "This is my team; Lin Kujo, Madoka (**I don't know her last name sorry**), Ayako Matsuzaki, Masako Hara, John Brown, Takigawa Houshou, Yasuhara Osamu, and Mai Taniyama." Naru said motioning his hand to every one of us. Jessica clinged to Naru's arm and stuck her hand out to Mr. Turner.

"And I'm his fiance, Jessica Beuteax. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jessica said, I chuckled at her name again but I didn't want to make a scene so I coughed it off.

"Ah the pleasure's all mine. Thank you all so much for what your doing to help my father and this house." He said smiling at us.

"No need for thanks, it's quite an interesting case, so I'm glad you hired us." Naru said fake smiling at the guy. I rolled my eyes, _kiss ass.._ I thought.

"Uh I noticed you wanted to use the game room, you're very welcomed to use it Ms. Taniyama." Alfred said looking at me.

"Really?" I said/screamed, I was beyond excited to play the video games. Alfred just chuckled and nodded his head.

"I appreciate your kind gesture but my assistant must be getting back to work." Naru said folding his arms and sending the smallest glare at Alfred._ since when am I his assistant again .?_ I asked myself.

"Ah ofcourse, maybe we could play some other time Ms. Taniyama." Alfred said smiling at me, _aww shit, he's trying to get at me now -_-_

"U-uh sure" I said looking anywhere else other then him.

**-in the base-**

"So may I ask how the investigation is going?" Alfred said sitting down on the impossible chair, I gawked at how comfortable he was, I was unevitably jealous, but anyways back to the conversation.

"It's going well, we might have some leads to who this ghost is and why it's haunting this house, but I'll let you know when we get it resolved." Naru said in his buisness tone. Jessica was in the backround fawning over Naru, I just folded my arms and laid back on the couch I was on while listening on their conversation.

"That's great, well I guess I'll be on my way, it was nice meeting you all" He said while exiting the door but not before winking at me, the door closed and I let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Mai?" Yasu asked, "Oh I see, you're bothered by how Mr. Turner gave you that wink huh?" Yasu asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Woah what? He winked at you Mai, no way is he getting near you...but then again he is rich..." Monk said rubbing his chin and thinking.

"Hey now I am NOT going to date and/or get married to no one...yet." I said putting my hands up to my chest. Ayako smirked

"Hmmm you said yet, so who are you planning on marrying Mai?" Ayako said while she and Madoka advanced towards me, I was scared...I looked towards Naru and Lin and mouthed the words 'Help Me'.

"Stop side-tracking and get back to work, we still need to find more information on this ghost and who's the 'he' she keeps saying around here." Naru said," Ayako, Monk, Masako and John you guys go around the house and try exercising this ghost. Lin, Yasu, and Madoka go to town and look for more stories, clues or anything you can on this ghost, get me a name. "Naru said, everyone nodded and exited the room all that was left was me, Jessica, and Naru. _this is just great..._ I thought.

"Ms. Bueteax you should go back home, I'm afraid this ghost will get violent." Naru said, not once looking at Jessica, her jaw dropped and then she spoke.

"B-but Oli I can help really-"

"It's for your own safety, and I would be quite burdened if your parents blame me for your future injuries." Her's and my eyes both widened._BURN!_ I thought.

"Oh of course Oli, you're only doing this to protect me and I really admire you for that, thank you. I'll be on my way, please be careful." She said and walked up to Naru and kissed him on the cheek, I had to look away...she started walking back and had a evil smirk on her face when she went passed me and through the door.

"Mai-"

"yea, yea I know 'Mai tea'." I said using my awesome manly impersonation. I turned towards the door but then I heard him chuckle.

"There you go again with that horrible impersonation." He said smirking at me, I was frozen...Naru just chuckled! I walked towards him and looked him straight in the eye, he was startled at how close I came to him, we were face to face. I lightly smacked his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Just checking if you're really Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya/Naru." I said narrowing my eyes, Naru just rolled his eyes.

"Go get me tea." He said turning back to his files, I smirked.

"That's better." I said waltzing out of the room to go get the narcissist his tea.

Little did I know that Naru was smiling.

**Hey guys...well ik i haven't updated in a while and i'm terribly sorry T^T plz dont b mad! I really hope you guys liked this ch. and plz o plz comment! m(-_-)m**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am super-duper sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I had exams a few weeks ago and wen I tried to get into fanfiction I couldn't T^T the security code was being stupid, any who I managed to access my account and complete Ch. 8! So please don't be mad and enjoy this chapter! :D**

Mai's POV

I was walking back from the kitchen with Naru's tea when I suddenly felt my world going black. Next thing I knew I was floating in air looking down at a scene of something, I carefully looked at the scene taking place in front of my eyes. I couldn't hear anything but I saw a man and a women discussing, or, more like arguing about something when the man finished whatever he was saying and started to walk out the door but then the women took out a small knife and she was going to charge at him but she tripped on the rug and ended up falling and hitting her head on the corner of the small table near the couch. The man noticed that she wasn't getting up and went to call for help, when he left I saw her spirit rise from her body. Her eyes showed intense anger, and then she looked right at me.

"You…"

"U-um" I didn't know if she was looking at me or something else, I turned my head to see in back of me but there was nothing there so I turned back to her and pointed at myself. "Me?" she nodded her head.

"You are getting in my way…" she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Well maybe you should leave the people in this house alone." I said

"NEVER! They deserve this treatment!" she yelled, she looked pissed.

"Why are you doing this? They've got nothing to do with you or your death." I asked

"Because of that man and that pathetic piece of trash he left me for." She spat

"How does THAT relate to THIS?" I yelled, I was really confused and frustrated

"Because, you little brat, those people are their grandchildren." She said with disgust.

"Oooohhh….that still gives you no reason to harm them; they had nothing to do about what their grandfather and mother did to you and besides it was an accident!" I told her, she scoffed

"I will give them their punishment for being born." She said and with that she had disappeared and Gene appeared before me with a smile.

"Hey Mai" he said

"Hey Gene…..so are you gunna help me figure how to stop this crazy bitch?" I asked, he sighed

"Alright, well for starters her name was Ursula Montey, the man she tried to go after was named Jonathan Turner and his wife's name was Emilia Turner. I believe the best way to get rid of her is to exorcise her spirit." Gene told me, I sighed I hated exorcising spirits it's like killing them all over again.

"Well what if I try to reason with her maybe that will help." I said, Gene smiled he came closer and pinched my cheek.

"Aww Mai you're such a sweet and nice person, I swear my brother is such a lucky guy!" I swatted his hand away and rubbed my cheek.

"Will people just understand that I don't like him anymore!" I said

"Oh my dear Mai, you are so very wrong about that and you are in denial." Gene said shaking his head in disappointment. I was about to protest when I felt like I was coming out of unconsciousness, I looked at Gene. I sighed.

"Maybe you're right…." I whispered softly but I knew he heard me because he gave me a sad smile.

Naru's POV

I was waiting impatiently for my tea _what's taking her so long? Maybe I should go check, she might be in danger …again_ I thought as I got up from my seat and made my way to the kitchen. Then I saw Mai on the floor, unconscious.

"Mai!" I went over to her and picked her up, I took her to base and set her down on the couch, I checked her pulse. It was beating at a normal rate, I sighed_ the things she does to me…_ I thought but then I noticed her face _it's still so beautiful since I last saw her_ I thought as my eyes roamed every inch of her face. The shape, the color of her skin and her beautiful pink lips. They were so tempting but yet I couldn't. Why must she love Gene? Why couldn't it be me who she actually loved…..I know why, it's because I was a complete jerk to her and I didn't treat her like every guy in love should. In the middle of my depression Mai was coming to.

Mai's POV

I was waking up from my not-so-sweet slumber

"Ugh what happened?" I asked no one in particular

"You tell me, I found you unconscious in the hallway just a few minutes ago." I heard the voice I love speak. He sounded so close; I opened my eyes to see him a few inches from my face. My eyes widened, I jerked my head and we bumped foreheads. I groaned as he moved away with his hand on his forehead.

"Next time, Mai, be careful when getting up." Naru said glaring at me, I rubbed my head.

"Well who was the one who invaded my personal bubble?" I asked glaring, he turned his head away.

"I was only checking if you weren't dead yet." He said crossing his arms, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure" I said not believing one bit of his excuse.

"Did you dream?" he asked looking back at me with his business face.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did actually and I got a heap of info." I said sitting up while Naru pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Go on." He said.

"Well the stories were true when they said she hit her head, her name was Ursula Montey and the wealthy man's name was Jonathan Turner and his wife's name was Emilia Turner. She's haunting this house and the owner because it turns out that he is Jonathan and Emilia's grandchild, so I'm guessing she basically wants revenge." I said, Naru nodded as he wrote everything I said down on his notepad.

"Also Gene said we should do an exorcism." I told him, he paused his writing and looked up.

"Gene? How is he?" he asked

"He's good." I said, to say the least, it was immensely awkward. I coughed.

"Anyways, I think I could talk to her and make her move on." I told him.

"No." he said coldly

"What! Why not?" I asked standing and putting my hands on my hips.

"Because I will not allow you to do such a reckless thing, she will harm you." He said looking up at me.

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." I said glaring down at him.

"Either way I will not let you do this." Naru said getting up

"WHY? Am I so far below you that you don't even believe that I can do this simple thing?" I yelled/asked I was pissed and sad, I thought I earned his respect already; I am not a child to be taken care of anymore.

"That is not what I meant-"

"Then what is it that you mean, because I think you think that I am too worthless and all I'm capable of doing is your god damn tea!" I yelled, he looked surprised then his face showed anger.

"I'm only doing this to protect you!" he yelled, my eyes widened and so did his, I didn't even realize how close our faces were. He looked down at my lips, what was he thinking? Then we were coming closer and closer then-

"WE'RE BACK!" Yasu yelled and slammed the door open, I screamed and pushed Naru back as I fell onto the couch.

"H-hey guys ho-how was your investigation?" I asked stuttering with a small pink blush on my face.

"It was fine; we couldn't find out anything Naru sorry." Yasu said with a frown. Naru coughed and straightened out his suit.

"That's alright Yasu, Mai was so kindly as to faint and have a dream with enough information to finish this case, Madoka call back the others and tell them that we are going to perform a séance, Mai is going to try and reason with the ghost." Naru said.

"What?" I smiled

"Do I have to repeat myself Mai?" Naru smirked, I pouted and blushed.

"Ok so let's go get started!" Madoka said fist pumping the air, I chuckled. Lin, Yasu and Madoka headed towards the door.

"Thanks Naru." I whispered, he looked at me at the corner of his eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid." He said and smiled his true smiles; I froze as he walked away. I was blushing madly _…damn why do you always have to be right Gene?_ I thought as I started to go after the group as I walked I could've sworn I heard Gene laughing in my head

**OK! So pls review, I really want to know if my story is good or not. Also pls don't be shy to offer some ideas for future cases or just random events ^^ u can PM me n I'll get back to u as soon as possible! **


	9. Chapter 9

Mai's POV

I was in the room where Ursula had hit her head and died. I was in the middle of the room, candles were lit and Masako was by my side to help me perform the séance. The others were in the base but they had a camera hooked up and pointed at us in the corner of the room to observe the session.

"Are you ready Mai?" Masako asked as she was sitting next to me

"Hell yeah, let's do this." I said, fire burning in my eyes.

"Breathe in and out and try to find her spirit." Masako instructed me. I closed my eyes and Inhaled then exhaled deeply trying to relax and focus on the spirit energy of Ursula. It was like dashing through the house without actually moving, and that's when I spotted her energy. It was dark and full of hatred and at that instant I, sort of, grabbed her energy and pulled her towards the room we were in. when I opened my eyes I saw Ursula floating in front of us, her face contorted with anger.

"YOU! What do you want, you little brat?!" She hissed.

"Whoa, chill your wig Ursula, I just wanted to talk." I said holding up my hands in a surrender position. She huffed and crossed her arms but I knew she was listening.

"I was just wondering…could you possibly….you know, stop doing all this haunting and revenge stuff? I asked looking up at her with expecting eyes.

"What are you, stupid? Of course not, those people carry the blood of the man and women who destroyed me!" she said.

"But it was an accident! I mean COME ON! Don't you want to go to heaven, where the big guy is. I hear he's an amazing person!" I said trying to reason with her. "….I bet you didn't even love him, so what's the point? You're wasting your time on him and his family, buuuut now you can go to where all the other good looking guys are in heaven and go mingle with them till your heart's content!" I said with a big smile. I could tell she was thinking this over; I'm so close to getting her to leave.

"Well….I don't know…" she said pondering over the thought.

"You know, there are stories that the good looking guys where small robes." I said wiggling my eyebrow like Yasu. "I don't know 'bout you but I'd definitely take up that offer." I said nonchalantly and picking my nails. I swear I heard angels sing when her eyes lit up at the thought.

"You know you're right kid, maybe he isn't worth all this trouble. Well I guess I'll just be on my way, see ya…and thanks." She told me with a smile that made her truly beautiful. I smiled back and the room was empty of spirits. Masako looked at me and nodded her head in approval.

BASE

"Well done Mai, I'm impressed "Monk said shaking my hair.

I smiled and laughed. Yasu came up to me and had a smirk planted on his face.

"So where'd you get the idea of men with small robes hmmmm?" he asked "Some kind of fantasy you want to share with us Mai?"

I faked a pout and patted his cheek.

"Aww Yasu, what makes you think I'll share my fantasies with you? Besides that one just came to mind, my personal fantasies take quite some time to construct and more time to act out." I smirked and walked over to the sofa and raised my feet on a table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me; even Naru was glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Anyways, since that's done I guess we don't have to stay here much longer." Ayako said.

"OH! Let's go play in the game room!" I jumped up.

"No." Naru bluntly said.

"No one asked you." I replied crossing my arms and pouted.

"I refuse to let my assistant go off and play somewhere and ruin my reputation." Naru said.

"What?! Okay first of all Mr. All High and Mighty, I don't need your permission to go do what I want. Second of all, I don't work for you anymore, meaning your precious little reputation won't get damaged and third of all..." I had my finger raised in the air and my mouth open; waiting for a third point to come out but evidently it did not. "Well actually that's all. SO! Now I'm leaving, come on Yasu let's go play." I huffed and grabbed Yasu's hand then dragged him to the game room. I could feel Naru's glare burning into my back.

"Start packing up Lin we're leaving." Naru said turning back to his computer and killing his computer screen with his eyes (not literally f course).

Game Room

"Woooooooo, I win again ha! In your face Yasu!" I jumped from my seat and raising my arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Awe what the hell? Fox is dysfunctional in this game." Yasu said glaring at the flat screen. We had just finished playing our 6th round of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ and like the other five rounds I had one, once again.

"Haha don't be a sore loser Yasu, besides it's just a game." I said smiling at him, I felt a little bad for gloating in his face. He smiled back then his smile turned deadly. He tackled me to the ground and started tickling me like crazy.

"AAHHHHH! YASU! STOP! STOP HAHAHA STO-HAHA!" I laughed; we heard the door open and he got off me so we can both see who was at the door. It turned out being Alfred, the son of Mr. Turner.

"Um am I interrupting something?" He asked stepping in.

"Nah, not really. What'd you need?" I asked getting up off the ground. I dusted off the imaginary dirt and went over to him.

"Oh I was just wondering how you guys were enjoying the room." He said smiling at me.

"Oh it's awesome; thanks for letting us hang out for a little while." I said to him. Then Naru came in.

"Mr. Turner, we are taking our leave. The spirit is no longer here so we should be going now." He said looking at Alfred.

"Oh of course, thank you all so much for all your help, it's very much appreciated. Here I'll see you guys out." He said, we all walked out of the room, down the hall, down a pair of stairs and towards the door. I figured everyone and everything was packed in the car and ready to go. Naru and Alfred shook hands and said their good-byes. I went to shake his hand but got a hug instead.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mai, if you'd like to come back and play with the gaming system again, you're welcome to. Here's my card." He said handing me a card with his name written on it. _Oooh so fancy_. I smiled back up at him and turned to leave; I heard the house door close shut and walked toward the cars. Naru was standing by the car door staring at me. I could see everyone in the car, except John and Lin, looking at me with their mouths sticking out. I smirked and tore up the card in two and threw it on the ground. I climbed in the car and Naru went to the front seat of the car and I'm pretty sure I saw him smirking. Naru started the car while I sat in the back with the rest of the gang. It was a pretty big van, surprisingly, good thing we didn't have to call a cab then.

"What the hell Mai! That guy was practically handing you his house! He looked like a decent guy, not to mention he's rich AND handsome!" Ayako said, I just rolled my eyes.

"He just wanted some ass Ayako and I wasn't going to give him any. Psshh what kind of girl do you think I am? Jeez." I huffed.

"Yeah, Ayako you should be ashamed of yourself." Monk said, "Although did you see his backyard! It's freaking huge, I cou-"he stopped after catching my glare. Naru coughed in the front seat.

"Anyways, where's the hotel you're staying at, so we could drop you off." Naru said changing the subject.

"The Golden Lion." I informed him. He nodded, we were now almost to our destination when Madoka was going to say something.

"So Mai-"Madoka started to say.

"Don't start Madoka." I interrupted her before she could ask her question. She pouted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." She pouted, I sighed.

"You were going to ask if I've gotten laid yet and/or if I was in a relationship. One or the two I knew it was not going to be a pleasant conversation." I said nonchalantly, Naru swerved the car after hearing me say if I've gotten laid yet. I panicked.

"Whoa, Naru watch where you're going you almost killed us!" I yelled, Madoka just laughed for some unknown reason to me.

"Well I guess you did know what I was going to ask." She said, "So have you- ''

"Oh look we're here, what a shame, guess I'll leave that answer to your imagination. Bye!" I said after Naru parked the car and I jumped out and ran inside the hotel. _Whew, that was one conversation I'm glad I avoided. _I thought, making my way up to my room. _What an interesting day heh._

_**Well there you go guys; I hope it isn't too crappy. Please please **__**please **__**review; just want to make sure people still like my story. You don't even have to write anything, you could just put a smiley face! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Love ya'll mwuah!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's another chapter but before reading, I gotta give credit to Tsuki-chan from Quzilla cuz I read some of her stories and got a few lines from there so now I don't feel like plagiarizing! **

Mai's POV

It was morning in the hotel; Masako and I were having breakfast at the restaurant they had near the lobby. It's been three days after the case ended, the group and I went out sightseeing a lot and we girls went shopping while the guys did who knows what. Even though it's been fun these couple of days, I've had this annoying feeling of emptiness. I have no clue what for because I know my life isn't missing anything…other than the fact that I have no boyfriend, house of my own or a car, I don't feel any reason to be sad. It rattles my mind and its super irritating; unfortunately for me I couldn't get past the hound dog Masako, with her scary ability to sense my unease. For that reason is why she had requested us to have breakfast by ourselves, because she had something to ask me.

"Alright Mai, spill. I know there is something wrong and I want to know what." Masako said after taking a sip of her chamomile tea.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Masako." I said rolling my eyes a bit and taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"Mai….." She had this scary threatening aura surrounding her, and it terrified me a bit.

"Okay fine, except it won't make sense when I tell you." I sighed and continued, "Okay ever since we finished the investigation I've been having this feeling of emptiness which is weird 'cuz I have no reason to be depressed or have a feeling of loneliness. I'm happy with everybody around me and it's confusing me so much!" I said. Masako just looked at me with a face that read "you're such an idiot".

"What?" I asked confused, she just sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Mai, I believe I know what your problem is…" Masako said with a small smile, I raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be…?" I said motioning my hands for her to carry on.

"You miss Naru." She stated as she sipped her tea.

"…"

"Mai…"

"….."

"Hello, Mai, earth to Mai!"

"….."

"Mai answer me or else I'll fire you." Masako threatened me, and that ironically made me remember of my old boss. I blinked and looked at Masako and then I started to laugh.

"Pshhahahahah! Me?! Miss Naru?! PUUUHLEASE! I would never miss that egotistical maniac! He was so narcissistic and a huge slave driver, I'm glad he's gone, with his stupid attitude and his stupid face, with his stupid eyes that….that… are so blue and beautiful and….and his amazingly smart- NO! NO! NO! I did not just say that… did I?" I ranted to Masako who happened to have a big stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Oh Mai, I believe you finally realized you haven't gotten over your love for him." Masako said after paying the check, which just magically appeared out of nowhere. I just sighed.

"Damn…" I said with a frown on my face. Masako had a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean Mai? I thought you'd be happy to know the reason for your unhappiness earlier." Masako stated as we walked out into the lobby.

"Masako, he's getting married. Besides I've told him I loved him before and what'd he do? He told me I was in love with his brother; I bet he didn't even like me and to be his rarely nice self he just told me I was wrong because he most likely didn't have the audacity to say it to my face that he didn't feel the same way!" I said throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Mai, you're talking about Naru here, don't you think if he didn't like you he wouldn't care what he said to your face?" Masako reasoned, I frowned.

"You have a point there but-"Masako interrupted me.

"No 'but's' Mai, I believe he had feelings for you but since he knew you had connections to his brother then perhaps he thought you fell in love with him and not Naru. Maybe he thought you wanted to be with him because he had his brother's face." Masako said.

"…." I was silent; unfortunately Masako made sense, "You might be right." I said and Masako gave triumphant huff.

"However he still is getting married and I can't just ruin their relationship, its wrong and it's too late to fix things." I said with a hint of depression in my voice, Masako frowned.

"Mai, it's never too late to be with the one you love." Masako said most likely getting that advice from a chic flick we've watched together.

"You're so cheesy" I smirked. We shared a laugh and continued walking. I took into consideration what Masako had said._ Can I really go after Naru? Would it be alright? I mean even though I don't particularly like Buttocks I don't think I would like separating her from Naru, especially since their supposed to be married. However Naru didn't look too happy about marrying Buttocks, maybe I might have a chance…okay I'll ask Naru if he loves Buttocks and if he says he doesn't then I'll tell him I love him and that I'll fight for him. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, I'll be like the knight in shining armor except with boobs! But what if he says he does love her? What then? Do I move on, or do I keep fighting? Okay back-up plan is like the very first plan; get over Naru by any means necessary._ I smiled, content with my plan and hoping for a lot of luck. Monk came to greet us at the elevator and had smile on his face.

"Hey Monk whatcha doin'?" I asked as we let Monk get out of the elevator.

"Hey guess what? We're going on another case with Naru today!" Monk said very pleased by the news, and I was too because that meant I would be able to talk to Naru, I smiled and asked for the details which surprised Monk and I dashed upstairs trying to not let my excitement get the best of me. Apparently we'll be staying at Naru's parents' home while we do the investigation, which means I'll have to check us out of the hotel. So I grabbed my suitcase and put all my stuff inside; Masako came a few minutes after and started packing her stuff as well. I assumed everyone was doing the same thing at the moment. After we finished we all met downstairs and I checked us out. A van came up to the curb and honked; a second later Madoka's head popped out of the passenger seat, Naru was driving and had an extremely annoyed face. I snickered a bit but stopped immediately 'cause he saw me and glared, so I just casually whistled and acted like I didn't do anything wrong. I was carrying two luggage bags that were a bit heavy but I could handle it, Naru was surprisingly assisting in putting in the luggage into the van, most likely forced to by Madoka. Everyone was in the van but me and Naru, I went to go put my bags inside but Naru stopped me and took one of them from me.

"Oh it's okay I can do it." I said, blushing a bit. He looked at me and smirked a bit.

"It's fine." He said and I smiled a little, still blushing.

"Thank you." I said, he was going to reach for my other bag but I took it before him, "Nuh uh I got this, you've done enough. I bet it was a pain in the ass to lift Ayako's bags anyways." I said chuckling as soon as I heard Ayako scream "HEY!" But immediately turned red when I faced Naru who smiled his amazing smile. I coughed a bit to try and distract myself from him and when we were done loading the van up we got into our seats and set off to Naru's home.

I was excited to see what Naru's home looked like; I always wondered where he grew up and where he played, if he ever played at all. When we arrived, I was totally mind fucked, his house was huge! It was a beautiful beige color, most likely two stories high; it was very wide and had a huge ass door with a huge ass knocker! Not only was the house beautiful the garden was especially gorgeous, a fountain with three dolphin statues positioned as if they were swimming in the ocean, water coming out of each of their mouths. I tried so hard not to let my jaw drop and thankfully succeeded but my eyes where huge and unfortunately Naru notice this and smirked.

"Stop staring Mai, you'll go blind" He said walking past me with my luggage, and take notes my friends, it was only MY luggage he took. I ran after him in attempt to retrieve, nicely of course, my bags.

"Hey Naru can I have my bags back…..please." I asked, however he just kept walking until he reached the door and put them down. I was going to grab them but in a quick motion he had them back in his hands. I was truly stupefied, how the hell did he do that? I asked myself as I entered the house and walked after him.

"Hey Naru I asked if I can have my bags back." I said a bit ticked off now.

"My parents believe that I should act more humble to our guest so I'm taking your bags to your room. If you have problems with that then take that up with my parents." He said as he continued walking, he reached the stairs and started climbing and I climbed after him.

"…..T-thank you, I g-guess." I stuttered completely shocked at his complete answer, who would've thought he'd give me a straight answer. He nodded a bit at my acceptance; we came to a room at the end of the hallway to our left. Naru and I entered and he put down my bags, which is when I remembered my plan.

"Hey Naru I need to ask you something." I started, I was nervous as hell.

"What is it?" He asked staring at me. I gulped and took a deep breath. _Okay you can do this!_

"Do-"I started but was interrupted by a horrible screech.

"OLI!" We heard Buttocks call from downstairs, me and Naru both 'ughed' however Naru just stood there.

"Jesus Christ Naru what in the hell were you thinking? You seriously want to marry that?" I asked a bit peeved that she interrupted our almost conversation.

"It's an arranged marriage, there's nothing to be done about it." He replied.

"What kind of pansy ass answer is that? 'It's an arranged marriage' *insert attempted manly voice* Bitch please; no one does arranged marriages anymore! Naru when you marry someone, you marry that person because you love them not because someone tells you to." I started ranting; I was now pissed of how much of a wimp this guy is right now. It's like he thinks he has no other choice! Naru just stared into my eyes like he was searching for something, I sighed after my anger passed.

"Naru do you love her?" I asked looking into his eyes with some newly found determination.

"I-"He started

"OLI!" Buttocks screamed for again but this time she sounded close, Naru sighed and rolled his eyes at the irritating noise that came from that so called human being. He turned without answering me and walked out of my room. I could hear them talking, well more like Jessica talking to Naru. I frowned, what was he going to say? I just wanted to cry out in frustration but remembered where I was and started unpacking my clothes.

We were all gathered in the living room as we introduced ourselves to Naru's parents.

"It's so nice to meet you all, Madoka has told me so much about you all!" Luella said with a spark in her eyes. She came and shook everyone's hand, making sure to listen to their names. However it was different when she came to me, she had this scary look in her eyes, the same look Madoka has when she's scheming something. I gulped silently and was engulfed in a huge bear hug, much like Monk's but way much stronger which frightened me even more.

"You must be Mai; Noll, Madoka and Lin had told me so much about you!" She practically screamed. I chuckled a bit and surprised at the knowledge of being mentioned at all to Naru's parents.

"Oh they had, had they? I'm surprised to be mentioned at all." I stated, glancing at Naru and gave him a small smirk. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Jessica.

"Mother!" Naru hissed, Luella just laughed.

"Oh hush dear, I'm talking with Mai here. Have some manners." Luella waved her hand to dismiss Naru's growing anger and embarrassment. Martin however stepped in and pulled Luella away from me. As he shook my hand, it felt like he was analyzing me and it made me so nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mai." Martin said smiling a bit.

"The pleasure's all mine Sir." I replied as we shook hands, " Thank you for having us today." Martin simply laughed.

"Please call me Martin, there's no need for formalities, we're all family here and it's no trouble at all!" Martin's laugh was like a freakin' thunder clap, it scared the living bejeezuz outta me when he suddenly changed attitudes!

We all went to the dining room to have dinner, it was a pleasant talk. Then Martin started asking me questions about my home and school education.

"Where are you studying at currently Miss Taniyama?" Martin asked, I wiped my mouth with a napkin before replying, I was sitting next to the head of the table, which is where he was sitting at, so I didn't need to shout across the table.

"Oh I studied in Kyoto University, I graduated last year actually." I stated smiling. Martin and Luella were shocked, followed by Madoka, Lin and Jessica who had no idea about my graduating.

"Please excuse the personal question but exactly how old are you?" Martin asked, Luella came out of her shock and scolded her husband for asking such a rude question. I simply laughed it off and said it was alright.

" It's fine, I get asked a lot about my age. I'm 20 years old." I said taking a sip of my juice.

"Amazing! So young to graduate, tell me what did you gain in the university?"

"I got my masters in psychology." I said, " I would have stayed to get my doctorates but I couldn't afford to stay in the school longer, so I settled with my master's degree." I said, everyone was now listening intently to our conversation.

"Marvelous, and what is your occupation presently?"

"Oh, currently I'm working under Miss Hara as her assistant, to pay off my tuition debts."

"Mai has been a marvelous addition to my show. I'm sure Oliver has told you before but Mai has psychic abilities as well." Masako joined in.

"Really?! That's spectacular! Why, now I understand why Noll hired you as his assistant." Martin laughed, I smiled.

"Actually Martin, Noll had no idea Mai had psychic abilities when he hired her.: Lin said, that surprised Martin and Luella. Naru glared mini daggers at Lin for sharing that information.

"Well that's a shock." Luella said. We all stayed in an awkward silence, until I coughed.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Davis." I said, " It's very beautiful, I love the architecture, it looks as if Sir Charles Barry built it himself." I stated.

"Oh, Mai you're so kind! Actually the man who built this house was a great fanatic of Sir Charles Barry and tried to replicate his work. It's rather lovely. I know, we should go and take a stroll through the garden you'll love it." Luella suggested, we invited the others but only Jessica wanted to come and she forcefully dragged Naru with us. Luella and I were chatting about everything, I really loved her company. She's like another mother to me, however it was hard to enjoy her company with Jessica and Naru walking behind us. Suddenly Luella said she had to go.

"I must go check on the….cats"

"Mother we have no cats." Naru said, Luella frowned and chastised him for being in her business and so she left us three….alone. It was completely awkward between us, when Jessica started to speak to Naru as if I wasn't here.

"Your mother is so wonderful, perhaps she'll like to help me pick out my wedding dress." Jessica suggested, I just rolled my eyes at her attempt to piss me off, but I wouldn't let that happen.

"Oh yeah? Hey you should get a color pink to wear for your wedding dress." I suggested.

"Why would I do that? Why not just a plain and simple white?"

"Well you know what they say about people wearing white for their wedding." I commented hoping she'll take the bait like the dumbass she is.

"No, and what would that be?" she asked, I bit my lip to control my smile.

"Only those who are pure and innocent can wear them." I stated smirking at her. She fumed like a volcano, I took that as my signal to get out of the way of her oncoming screams.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she yelled, I smirked. It's amazing how Naru was just standing there and watching.

"Oh I think you know what I mean." I said turning my back and heading to the house. She screeched.

"I…will…crush…you" She glared at me, me being not so far turned back to her with my hands in my pockets and smirking.

"Yeah, with your weight!" With that said I turned back with a huge ass smile on my face and retreating back to the house. I left a red face Jessica and a smirking Oliver Davis, yup this is gunna be fun.

**So what'd you guys think? Was it funny, stupid, or just plain boring? Please let me know cuz I need to know if I'm doing awesome or horrible job. Also I would love some more ideas to get my mind working cuz I have some serious writer's blockage going down and I need assistance! But other than that, I'll try to make a valentine special but no promises 'cuz I got a hell of a lot of homework to get done. Hmm what else… I guess that's it. So thanks for reading and I love you guys sooooooooo much! MWUAH! 3 **


End file.
